fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Erik
|kanji = エリック |rōmaji = Erikku |name = Erik |race = Człowiek |gender = Mężczyzna |hair = Ciemno-Czerwone |eyes = Czarne (manga) Fioletowe (anime) |affiliation= |previous affiliation = 20px Gildia Oración Seis 20px Niewolnicy Wieży Niebios |occupation = Niezależny Mag |previous team = Gildia Oración Seis |previous partner = Cubellios |base of operations = Gildia Oración Seis (dawniej) |status = Aktywny |magic = Magia Trującego Zabójcy Smoków Magia Dźwięku |manga debut = Rozdział 130 |anime debut = Odcinek 51 |japanese voice = Atsushi Imaruoka |image gallery = yes|alias = Cobra (コブラ Kobura)|previous occupation = Mroczny Mag|english voice = Jarrod Greene}}Erik (エリック Erikku), znany inaczej jako Cobra '(コブラ ''Kobura), jest jednym z byłych członków Mrocznej Gildii Oración Seis. W sadze Tartarus, za namową Jellala stał się członkiem Crime Sorcière, w celu pokonania Zerefa. Wygląd thumb|left|150px|Młody Cobra Cobra jest wysokim mężczyzną o modelowej sylwetce. W anime, gdzie został do tej pory pokazany w swojej młodszej wersji, ma ciemnobrązowe włosy, w starszej w kolorze ciemnoczerwonym, jego oczy są brązowe. Co ciekawe, jego nozdrza bardziej przypominają te, spotykane u węży niż ludzkie. Jako już osobnik dorosły, ubiera się w czarny golf, wiśniowe spodnie z czarnymi paskami wokół ud i długi biały płaszcz, posiadający ozdobne bransolety wokół ramion. Po siedmioletniej przerwie Cobra zostaje ukazany jako osobnik o dłuższych włosach i powiększonych, szpiczastych uszach. Jego prawe oko jest zamknięte a wzdłuż czoła aż do połowy policzka ciągnie się blizna nieznanego pochodzenia. Ubiera się w długą białą pelerynę z granatową narzutką a pod spodem nosi ciemnoczerwony płaszcz. Osobowość Największym przyjacielem Cobry jest jego ukochany wąż Cuberios, którego, jak możemy zobaczyć w anime, ma od jeszcze z czasów pobytu w Wieży Niebios. Jest pewny siebie i arogancki, uważa, że Zabójcy Smoków "Starego Stylu" to przeżytek i to oni, sztucznie stworzeni są bliżej osiągnięcia potęgi smoków. Jednakże po tym jak Brain zaatakował go od tyłu kończąc jego walkę widać, że ma on też nieco wrażliwszą odsłonę, gdy płacze oraz pokazuje, że łączą go silne więzi z jego wężem, co nawet wzbudziło współczucie u Natsu, który jeszcze przed chwilą toczył z nim zaciekłą bitwę. W Odrodzonym Oración Seis Cobra jest dużo poważniejszy, na jego twarzy nie pojawia się już nawet szyderczy uśmiech. Jest on zamknięty w sobie i dużo bardziej mroczny niż przed laty. Cały swój ból przypisuje utracie Cubeliosa i na jego odnalezieniu koncentruje swoją uwagę. Historia Jak każdy członek Oración Seis, poza Brainem, był niewolnikiem w Wieży Niebios, skąd właśnie zabrał go Brain. Wiadomo jednak, że to nie on wszczepił mu Smoczą Lacrimę i zrobił z niego Sztucznego Zabójce Smoków. Fabuła Saga Oración Seis thumb|left|Cobra pokazany po raz pierwszy. Cobra, razem ze swoimi towarzyszami z Gildii Oración Seis zaatakował Drużynę Światła składającą się z członków Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus i Cait Shelter z łatwością dziesiątkując przeciwników. Od samego początku walki jego celem jest Erza Scarlet, która daje sobie radę zarówno z nim, jak i z trzema innymi członkami jego Gildii dopóki nie zostaje ugryziona w rękę przez Cuberosa, który dodatkowo ją zatruwa. Cobra zaznacza, że trucizna nie zabije jej od razu, lecz będzie to robiła bardzo powoli, gdyż jej efekt nie zacznie się natychmiastowo. Po porwaniu Wendy Cobra oraz inni Magowie Oracion Seis powracają do swojej kryjówki. thumb|Cobra próbujący zatrzymać zniszczenie Nirvany. Po wskrzeszeniu Jellala Cobra został wysłany przez swojego przywódcę Braina w celu sledzenia go i odnalezieniu Nirvany. Posługuje się przy tym zadaniu swoim niesamowitym słuchem. Cobra wykonał swoje polecenie bardzo dobrze i był przez to swiadkiem aktywacji jej pierwszego stadium. Zbyt bardzo skoncentrowany na podziwianiu Nirwany Cobra nie zauważa jak Erza pokazuje się. Właściciel Cuberosa nie dowierza w fakt, że kobieta przeżyła ukąszenie i postanawia zatrzymać ją przed skrzywdzeniem Jellala. Rozmyśla się on kiedy słyszy o amnezji niebieskowłosego chłopaka. thumb|left|Cobra latający dzięki Cuberosowi. Z czasem Cobra dowiaduje się, że Jellal umieścił na Nirvanie zaklęcie samodestrukcji i teraz próbuje je uwolnić. Dlatego też próbuje odzyskać Jellala jako sojusznika, jednakże wystrasza się po zauważeniu tego samego zaklęcia na samym Jellalu. W końcu pojawia się Brain, który bez problemów usuwa zaklęcie samodestrukcji i uwalnia drugie stadium Nirvany przy obecności tryumfującego Cobry. Nirvana wyciąga nogi z ziemi i kładzie je lądzie. Bez wiedzy tych dwóch członków Oracion Seis, członkowie Fairy Tail (wraz z Jellalem) wspinają się po nogach Nirvany z nadzieją na zatrzymanie Mrocznej Gildii. Natsu Dragneel niesiony przez Happiego zmierza wprost do centrum maszyny w celu zaatakowania Braina, lecz napotyka na swojej drodze Cobrę, który także potrafi latać dzięki Cthumb|Cobra walczący jako Trujący Zabójca Smokówuberosowi posiadającemu zdolność wyrastania skrzydeł. Powietrzna walka sprawia spore trudności Natsu, gdyż Cobra może usłyszeć zamiary wykonania ruchu przez członka Fairy Tail. Jednakże z czasem Natsu zaczyna być coraz bardziej poważny, co Cobra szybko zauważa. Pomimo tego Natsu wciąż nie może posłać celnego uderzenia Cobrze. Ujawnia on, że zawdzięcza to swojej Magii Dźwięku pozwalającej mu słyszeć myśli i ruchy Natsu. W tym wypadku Natsu postanawia rzucić się na przeciwnika w bezrozumnej fali ciosów, których to Cobra z początku unika, lecz potem uderzenia zaczynają trafiać, gdyż Natsu walczy dzięki instynktowi nie używając rozumu. Po otrzymaniu kilku ciosów Cobra decyduje się pokazać jego formę Trującego Zabójcy Smoków, co wprowadza Natsu i Happiego w zdumienie. thumb|left|Cuberios wypuszczający chmurę trucizny. W końcu Cobra przechodzi do ataku odpychając Natsu i Happiego daleko w powietrze poprzez swoje ataki fizyczne, a następnie posyła prosto w nich trujący oddech zatruwając ich i przez to spowalniając ruchy. Pomimo tego Natsu wciąż prawie udaje się uderzać Cobrę. W związku z tym członek Mrocznej Gildii zaczyna przemowę na temat starego stylu mocy ''Zabójcy Smoków, ''jaką posiada Natsu. Cobra wyjawia, że nie jest prawdziwym Zabójcą Smoków, lecz ma w ciele wszczepioną lacrymę dającą mu ową magię. Mianuje się on przedstawicielem Nowej Generacji Zabójców Smoków. Cobra dodaje, że niemożliwym jest nauczenie się przez człowieka czegokolwiek od smoków, gdyż wierzy on, iż smoki już dawno temu wymarły. W czasie wywiązanej walki Cobra pokazuje wiele umiejętności Zabójcythumb|Cobra zjadający truciznę Cuberiosa. Smoków jak między innymi zjadanie trucizny. Udowadnia to, że Zabójcy Smoków Nowej Generacji są tak samo potężni, lub nawet bardziej, jak ci Starej Generacji. thumb|left|Leżący na ziemi Cobra pokonany przez atak Braina. Po usłyszeniu "bzdur" o wymarciu smoków Natsu rzuca się jeszcze raz do ataku, w wyniku czego zostaje znów posłany w powietrze. Jako, że Happy ma już duże problemy z noszeniem Natsu, Zabójca Smoków prosi go o spuszczenie na Cobrę z celu wystrzelenia w niego ognistego oddechu. Jednakże Cobra słyszy ów plan i w trakcie jego przeprowadzenia dostaje się za Natsu i przygotowuje do wykończenia go. Frustrowany Natsu wypuszcza niesamowicie głośny ryk, który jest słyszalny na całej Nirvanie. Siła Cobry szybko staje się jego słabością, gdyż jego Magia znacząco zwiększa natężenie ryku w uszach. Zakrywając uszy Cobra spada na Nirvanę i siła spadku z wysokości odbiera mu przytomność. Jednakże, podobnie do Racera i Angel, udaje mu się podniesć z ziemi pomimo upadku z wysoka i chce wykończyć Natsu będącego otumanionym od trucizny Cobry. Zanim jednak uderza, sam zostaje uderzony od tyłu przez Braina. Zdziwiony zdradą Cobra słucha umysłu Braina i odczytuje z niego, że przywódca Oracion Seis mysli o członkach jego gildii jak o słabeuszach pokonanych przez "regularną" gildię. Wtedy Cobra pada od swoich ran myśląc o jego modlitwie o usłyszenie głosu jego jedynego przyjaciela - Cuberiosa. Saga Klucz Rozgwieżdżonego Nieba Cobra wraz z trzema członkami Oracion Seis i Erigorem ucieka z więzienia i tworzy Nowe Oracion Seis. Oprócz wykonywania swojej misji, skupia się na odszukiwaniu Cubeliosa. Gdy widzimy go po raz pierwszy zostaje zmuszony do ataku na Fairy Tail i z łatwością wygrywa. Jednak dali mu misję niszczenia kościołów by znaleźć wszystkich gwiezdnych magów. Gdy spotyka grupę Erzy z łatwością pokonuje Evergreen i Maxa. Gdy Erza atakuje go on mówi, że słyszy ją. Jednak niespodziewanie bójka zostaje przerwana i Cobra idzie. Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny Magia i Umiejętności thumb|Magiczna Pieczęć Cobry.Magia Trującego Zabójcy Smoków:' Mając Smoczą Lacrymę wszczepioną w swoje ciało, Cobra posiadł umiejętność posługiwania się tą magią. Daje mu ona siłę do produkowania trucizny z własnego ciała i do zjadania tej wytworzonej przez inne źródła. Leczy to jego rany i zwiększa moc, co w rezultacie daje odporność na wszelkie trucizny. Trucizna, którą produkuje ze skóry jest tak niszcząca, że mówi się, iż rozłoży ona wszystko, czego tylko Cobra dotknie, lecz może także działać po określonym czasie - Cobra stwierdził, że jej pierwsze efekty są widoczne poprzez osłabienie ciała ofiary, które prowadzi do powolnej śmierci. Cobra należy do Zabójców tzw. "Nowego Stylu". *'Ryk Trującego Smoka' (毒龍の咆哮 ''Dokuryuu no Houkou): Trująca wersja Smoczego Ryku, Cobra wyrzuca z siebie olbrzymie ilości trującego dymu, wdychanie go powoduje w najlepszym przypadku zawroty głowy, w najgorszym śmierć. *'Podwójny Kieł Trującego Smoka' (毒龍の砕牙 Dokuryuu no Saiga): Cobra porusza obiema rękami przed siebie po krzyżu tworząc dużą ilość trucizny, która w dwóch masywnych falach przypominających kły, które zostają użyte do zaatakowania przeciwników z dużą siłą. W anime to zaklęcie zostało pokazane inaczej, gdzie wytworzona trucizna zostaje podzielona na kilka wydłużonych mas przypominających węże, które razem jednocześnie atakują przeciwnika. *'Siła Kłów Trującego Smoka' (毒龍・突牙 Dokuryuu Totsuga): Użytkownik przyzywa magiczną pieczęć, z której generowana jest fala trucizny w kształcie głowy węża, z dużymi kłami. Taka fala przemieszcza się w kierunku przeciwnika i jest w stanie zatrzymać jego przychodzących atak poprzez "ugryzienie" go. (Atak ten występuje jedynie w Anime) *'Spiralne Szpony Trującego Smoka': *'Łuski Trującego Smoka': *'Osłona Trującego Smoka': *'Stalowe Pięści Trującego Smoka': Cubelios (キュベリオス Kyuberiosu): Olbrzymi, latający wąż Cobry. Razem z nim tworzą zabójczy duet, ponieważ oprócz partnera w walce (Cuberos atakuje szybko i sprawnie), tworzy on dla Cobry trującą mgłę, którą ten się żywi. Cubelios razem ze swoim właścicielem byli połączeni za pomocą jego "Modlitwy", która prawdopodobnie była jakąś formą telepatii, umożliwiającą rozmowę tych dwojga. Magia Dźwięku: Cobra dysponuje dodatkową możliwości podsłuchiwania myśli ludzi i zwierząt, co pozwala mu bezbłędnie podejrzeć taktykę przeciwnika i skutecznie ją skontrować. Jest to jednak miecz dwusieczny, ponieważ każdy dźwięk jest przez Cobrę odbierany wielokrotnie mocniej, przez co nie był on w stanie znieść potęgi ryku Natsu. Sześć Modlitw: Usłyszeć głos jego jedynego przyjaciela: Cobra po pokonaniu go przez Braina wyjawił że jedyne czego chciał to usłyszeć głos swojego ukochanego węża - Cubeliosa. Walki i Wydarzenia *Oración Seis kontra Drużyna Światła * Natsu Dragneel i Happy kontra Cobra i Cuberos * Odrodzonego Oración Seis kontra drużyna poszukująca części zegara * Cobra kontra Erza Scarlet * Crime Sorcière kontra August Ciekawostki *Jest drugim ukazanym w serii Sztucznym Smoczym Zabójcą, pierwszym jest Laxus Dreyar, a trzecim Bóg Serena. *W sadze Klucz Gwiaździstego Nieba, w każdej walce wspomina o Cubeliosie. *Tak na prawdę Cobra szuka Kinany, jednak nie wie on, że Cubelios był kiedyś człowiekiem. *Podczas walki z Erzą, Cobra słyszy bijące serce Kinany i rozpoznaje w nim bicie serca swojego przyjaciela. Przez to zostaje pokonany przez Erzę. Zostaje eksportowany do aresztu, ale widzimy że zorientował się że Kinana to tak naprawdę Cuberos do czego się nie przyznał przed wysłannikami Rady, aby nie powiązano jej z jego występkami. *W pierwszej mandze Mashimy również występuje wersja Oracios Seis, gdzie również była postać bardzo podobna do Cobry (Shyuda), jeśli chodzi o cechy charakteru i wyglądu. Co więcej, obaj przeszli zmianę osobowości (Cobra po przeskoku, Shyuda po przegranej walce i wypadku) na bardziej poważną. Obaj również otrzymali przy tym blizny na twarzy. *W rozdziale 486 pokazano, że tak jak inni Smoczy Zabójcy ma chorobę lokomocyjną. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Mroczni Magowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Zabójcy Smoków Kategoria:Niewolnicy z Wieży Niebios Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Oración Seis Kategoria:Członkowie Crime Sorcière